Loves me not
by CartoonHeroes
Summary: Yamato is in love with his bestfriend Taichi, but does Taichi feel the same about Yamato? With nobody to talk to or help how will Yamato deal with his latest dilema? possible Taito. AU
1. Unspoken

**Loves me not**

AU: The ages have been changed, Yamato is 17. He went into the digital world when he was 15, as did the others.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon or any of the characters.

**Chapter one: **Unspoken

Out of all the things Yamato regretted about the events of the Digital World, only one truly mattered. The rest he regretted, but he knew they built his character and made him what he was today; made him strong enough to handle his latest dilemma. It wasn't the turning against Taichi or even his overall selfishness. It was that he didn't tell Gabumon his biggest secret.

He and Gabumon had made a pact that they would tell each other everything. Unfortunately their time together was cut short and Yamato had lost the friend that meant the world to him. Yamato didn't want to go back to the way he used to be, where everything was kept barricaded behind bricks walls with reinforced concrete, and each new secret and thought that was pushed behind this barricade added to the dam behind it forcing more and more weight against it. He had changed, it was true. He told his secrets, and when he had a problem he told at least one person; except for this one. This was a secret he needed Gabumon for. It haunted him that he didn't tell Gabumon at the time because after much thought, he had come to the realization that he did know and it certainly helped explain certain events and why he reacted so badly, especially when it came to Taichi. His problem was that he did know, and yet, he refused to admit it and at times still did. That also played a part in his regret.

Yamato turned over in his bed and sighed. It was a hot summer night and the shirt he wore clung to his skin. Sighing again, even more loudly than the first time, he sat up and removed the covers of his bed. Standing, he removed his shirt and the black and grey-stripped pajama pants, leaving only his black boxer briefs. He sat back down on the side of his bed, his hands cradling his head.

"Why," he whispered. "Why him?"

He slammed himself back against the bed and groaned. He looked up at the roof and closed his eyes, his mind's eye holding the picture of him. Yamato sighed again and rolled onto his side, switching the fan beside him onto the highest notch. The cool air covered him and he smiled and yawned.

"Why does it have to be him!" he said again to himself. "Since when do _straight_ guys fall for their _male _best friend?"

He rolled onto his back again and yawned, brushing his hand through his hair and smiling slightly.

"Tai," he said in a dreamy voice before falling asleep seconds later. His dreams were plagued by none other than Taichi Yagami, the love of his life yet his best and most trusted friend.

The next morning Yamato woke to the screeching of his alarm clock. He slammed his hand against the button and rolled over again, returning to sleep before his alarm went off again. He sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes and looking at the time.

"Shit! I'm late," he said in a panicky voice. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his school uniform. Rushing through the kitchen he grabbed a piece of toast off of the table, not noticing his brother sitting at the table.

"Why are you in such a hurry," his brother, Takeru, shouted out to him, his own mouth full of half-chewed toast.

"Late!" Yamato shouted back from the shower he had just jumped into with the toast still in his hand.

"No you're not," Takeru said, walking to the bathroom door. "I changed your clock time to go off an hour early so you wouldn't be late for once."

Yamato glared in the direction of his brother and then noticed the soggy bit of toast in his hand and that he still had his underwear on. He sighed.

"You're a bastard, you know that?" he said to his younger brother. Takeru was two years younger than Yamato and they were very similar indeed, except for a few minor details and of course, their age.

They shared the same ice-blue eyes and blond hair. Yamato's was just above shoulder-length and usually had a large amount of gel in it, whereas Takeru's was just shorter than his older brother's and flat without gel because of the hat he constantly wore. They were both slim without being sickly skinny and had nice pale skin that wasn't too pale and they were both averaged height for their ages. Yamato was the taller, which he liked to constantly point out.

"Yeah, but you love me," Takeru replied with a broad smile. "Besides, you don't wanna be late for your first day back."

By that point, Yamato had thrown the soggy toast into the trash and removed his underwear and began his usual morning grooming routine. He stepped under the water of the shower and started rubbing his chocolate-scented body soap onto himself while listening to Takeru talk.

"I know, I know," he said rinsing the soap off and finally wetting his hair, a very delicate process. The right amount of shampoo had to be added and the same with the conditioner and gel; too much or too little could be a disaster. "But I haven't been sleeping well."

Takeru sighed. "You haven't slept well since we left the Digi-world two years ago."

"I know," he replied, gently rubbing in the product made so that his hair would remain soft and shiny.

"Is it Gabumon, or… something else?"

"Something else, meaning?" Yamato asked hearing the pause in what his brother was saying. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel, drying himself before wrapping the towel around his waist and fetching a different towel that he used specifically to dry his hair. He dried it and stepped out of the shower and into the bathroom area where Takeru stood.

"Nothing… just," Takeru said carefully, trying not to set his brother off.

"Just…?"

"You've been a bit weird when it comes to Taichi lately," Takeru finished.

Yamato froze. "Weird?"

"Well…"

"…"

"Well…umm…"

"Takeru, spit it out," Yamato replied, becoming annoyed at his brother.

"You say his name in your sleep… you stare at him when you think know one is looking," Takeru said with his face filled with caution. He was well-aware he had just entered dangerous territory. "You're not still angry with him about what happen in the Digi-world with all your fighting?"

Yamato was red-faced and frozen: he knew he was busted and he knew he would have to tell Takeru everything, but when his younger brother finished his sentence, an air of relief came settling in.

"T.K," he said using his brother's nickname. "It's nothing to be concerned about, I am a little upset with Taichi but it's all cool...don't worry yourself."

"I hope so," T.K responded. "You sure?"

"Completely," Yamato said flashing him a smile to help convince T.K.

Luckily, it worked and Takeru smiled before leaving the room and grabbing his bag.

"Well, I'm off, see you after school," he said and waved a hand in goodbye before leaving the apartment.

Yamato sighed as his brother left, he moving to put his uniform on. The uniform consisted of a green jacket, grey pants, a white shirt, a tie, and formal black shoes. He checked his hair again before he did a quick clean of the kitchen and headed out the door, grabbing his bag and watch on his way out.

He walked down the street, lost in thought.

"_Is it that obvious?" _he asked himself. "_If Takeru noticed then someone else must have to! What do I do then? They won't be as easy to trick as Takeru was. I'm screwed, he can't find out..._"

It was about then that Yamato's train of thought was disrupted by someone calling his name. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled as he saw Mimi running towards him. He stopped and waited for her to catch up. When she did they had to wait for her to catch her breath; apparently she'd been calling out his name and chasing him for about five minutes, but then again Mimi was known for her exaggerations.

"You must have been thinking pretty deep," she said. "To not hear me… everyone hears me."

Yamato laughed at her comment. It was true. Everyone heard Mimi; even if you didn't want to hear Mimi and you were trying to block her out, you still heard Mimi.

"Sorry Meems," he apologized. "You know, first day back and all."

Mimi nodded in understanding. "Oh I know," she said, still nodding. "I missed out on so much gossip… I've been on holidays over the summer like always… I hope the fashions haven't changed… Oh my God Matt, what if they have!"

He laughed again as Mimi began to panic. "Oh come on Meems," he said, grinning despite himself. "It can't have changed that much in your absence. Besides, you dyed your hair pink… since when has dyed hair been 'the fashion'?"

Mimi looked at him and smiled back. "It hasn't been," she replied. "I felt like a change… besides pink _is_ my color."

Yamato laughed again. Mimi always made him laugh; she always had a bubbly attitude to everything and was always willing to help,

"_Maybe I can talk to her about the Taichi thing,_" he thought. _"Might be better if I didn't though… I don't even know if it's real…" _

"So what did you do over the summer, Matt?" Mimi asked using his nickname and twirling a strand of pink hair around her fingers. Her hair was just below shoulder length and was dyed two different shades of pink. Her eyes were hazel-colored and her smile was just that, a smile. She wore the female version of the school uniform. A green skirt replaced the grey pants and instead of a jacket she wore a jumper with a dark green ribbon hung around her neck, near her collar. Her shirt was also white.

"Nothing much," Yamato said to her. "Went out every now and then and wrote a song or two."

"Awesome, do I get to hear them?" she asked with a smile as they turned the corner of the street their school was on. Yamato's heart began to beat faster as he knew what was coming.

"Sure," he said, trying to hide how nervous he was. "I'll tell you when we get inside."

Mimi looked at her watch. "If we have time," she said dully. "Bell's about to go."

"We have double English together," Yamato replied. "I can show you then."

"Oh right," Mimi replied a thoughtful look on her face. "I really should learn my timetable again… I think I forgot it."

Yamato grinned again. "You can't forget what you never knew, Meems."

"Point," Mimi replied, smiling back. They stopped at the entrance to the school and with a big smile Mimi pushed open the door. Yamato could hear his heart in his ears, he was so nervous. Mimi must have noticed that something was bothering him,

"Relax," she said, still smiling. "It's only school!"

She walked off into the building and greeted someone from the cheerleading squad.

"Yeah," he responded after she was out of hearing range. "Only school."

* * *

My first story in a while, i hope it's liked

thanks to Tysonfoxflame for editing all my spelling mistakes.:)


	2. Ever dream

**Loves me not**

**AU:** The ages have been changed, Yamato is 17. He went into the digital world when he was 15, as did the others.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon or any of the characters.

**Chapter Two: Ever Dream**

Yamato sat in class, his pen scratching quickly on his sheet of paper as he copied out the class assignment,

"Write Two songs or poems capturing either one or two emotions. The length of the piece you do does not matter, however the language and feeling you put into it does," His teacher said to the class, "It is due next class, which is 3 days from now."

The teacher sat back down at his desk and pulled a stack of papers from his desk draw,

"You have this session to work on it," he said, "you may talk but please keep it quiet."

When Yamato was finished he stared at the white board, thinking of what feelings he would try and write about. He sat in silence for several minutes, his thoughts on his assignment thrown asides by those of Taichi. His deep brown eyes, his goofy smile, his…

"Matt!" a voice said forcing him back to reality, he blushed and he turned to look at Mimi.

"What is going on in that head of yours?" she asked him looking seriously concerned, "You were as lost as you were this morning…"

"Nothing…" Matt started but Mimi cut him off,

"Don't go denying it. I know something's up and I'm going to find out. So you can either tell me or…"

Mimi stopped mid sentence and looked at Yamato who had a look of dismay on his face. Mimi sighed,

"Matt," she said to him with a friendly smile, "I'm your friend and I'm here to help… if you need to talk I'm here."

The bell rang for recess and Mimi smiled and left the room, leaving Yamato alone. He quickly gathered his stuff and walked up to the teacher's desk. He was desperate to do anything to avoid seeing Taichi. He had been lucky enough to avoid him this morning due to the fact that he and Mimi had arrived on the bell.

"Sir?" Yamato asked.

His teacher looked up and smiled,

"Yes Yamato?" he responded still smiling, "how can I help you?"

"Ah Sir," he said quickly thinking of something to ask his teacher, "Would it be possible… If… If I did my song and poem in one?"

"In one," the teacher replied thoughtfully, "What do you mean 'in one'"

"I mean as, have like a song. With a poem within it, as if the person the song is about is speaking it?" Yamato said quickly hoping what he was saying made sense.

His teacher froze for a second or two, obviously thinking about what Yamato had asked,

"Yeah sure… why not," he said at last, "but it better be good… if I'm gonna let you do that you gotta make a deal with me, ok?"

"Ah yeah why not, what kind of deal," Yamato replied kicking himself mentally for even asking.

"It's got to be great… not ok…not good, but great," his teacher said enthusiastically, "If it's great… you pass the whole semester, if it's ok or good you fail, got me?"

Yamato started nodding before he actually got what his teacher meant, stopping he said,

"Wait! So what your saying is… if it's great I get an A… and pass the semester, but if it's not A material I fail the semester," Yamato said in a worried tone, if he failed his father would kill him!

"Yes and No," he teacher replied with even more enthusiasm, "If you get the A then yes, if you don't then you only fail this project…I'm not that cruel, besides if I didn't think you could do it, I wouldn't offer now would I?"

Yamato thought about it,

"He seems to think I can do it, so what going to stop me?"

Yamato smiled and nodded,

"Deal," he said offering his hand to the teacher who shook it.

Yamato walked out of class grinning, he had forgotten all about Taichi and the reason he had waited behind. He walked to his locker and shoved his books in. He checked himself in the mirror that he had stuck to the door of his locker before swinging it closed and finding himself face to face with Taichi.

Yamato jumped and fell backwards onto the ground before blushing when he saw Taichi smile; it was one of his most amazing features in Yamato's opinion. It suited his tanned skin, mop of hair and amazing brown eyes that sparkled every time he smiled.

Before Yamato could help it he was lost in Taichi's eyes,

"Yama?" Taichi asked snapping his fingers in front of Yamato's face, "Earth to Yama!"

Yamato was once again snatched back into reality, shaking his head a little he blushed even deeper.

_'Why must he call me Yama?'_ he thought, _'it gives me false hope…'_

"Yama?" he heard Taichi say again, his voice obviously concerned, "You alright?"

Yamato nodded,

"Yeah of course," he said smiling, " the shock dazed me a bit. Why'd you sneak up on me?"

Taichi looked over him as if doubting what his friend had said, he gave Yamato an intense glare before appearing to shrug it all off,

" 'Coz I missed you," he said putting on a sad voice, "you didn't call me over the holidays… and I only saw you at random parties and even then it was like you were hiding from me! You weren't, were you?"

_'Shit,'_ Yamato thought, "Oh course not, why would I want to avoid my best friend? I was busy that's all… now you gonna help me up or what?"

Taichi smiled at Yamato, showing that he accepted his story. He offered out his hand to Yamato, the smile still on his face. Yamato grabbed it and let himself be pulled up. When he was up, he let go of Taichi's hand too quickly; the short-lived contact was enough to send Yamato into a sweat. He tripped forwards before being caught by Taichi, who held him against his chest. Yamato froze as he realised what had happened. The sound of Taichi's heartbeat and his natural scent mixed with aftershave relaxed him greatly. Slowly he moved his head up to look at Taichi, his face glowing red. When he looked up he found himself meeting Taichi's eyes with his own; their faces so close their noses had contact, and their bodies slightly brushing each other. Yamato hands were on Taichi's chest, held there by Taichi's own hands.

They stood there frozen in that position for several moments before the bell made them both jump. They stepped away from each other (both bright red) before they nodded at each other and walked in different directions, it wasn't until Yamato was at the other end of the corridor that he noticed he had walked away from his locker.

The next two sessions went by quickly. This is mainly because Yamato had buried himself in his work. On Mondays he spent the first four periods alone and it suited him just fine - especially after the incident barely two hours before. Before Yamato knew it, the bell for lunch had gone and he was once again at the mercy of his fantasies. He knew he couldn't avoid his friends this time, he was starving and they would think he was avoiding them.

He walked out of the classroom and headed towards his locker, once arriving he did the usual, unlocking and putting books in as one would do with a locker.

"Where were you at recess?" said a voice from behind him, "Huh?"

Yamato turned to find himself face to face with Sora. She was an averaged height girl, just shorter then he was. She had red hair that was cut about an inch or two above her shoulders.

"I stayed behind in English to get help on an assignment," he replied, changing the story a little bit.

"I'm sure," Sora said to him in a disbelieving tone. "Tai went to look for you… and when I saw him after recess he said he didn't find you… but we both know he's a horrible liar."

Yamato closed his locker for the third time that day and started walking towards the cafeteria, Sora keeping in step with him.

"I didn't see Tai," Yamato replied plainly, " so I don't know what he saw or what you think he is lying about."

Sora eyed him suspiciously before accepting what he said. They walked on in silence until they reached the cafeteria. As they walked in a loud shout greeted them,

"Hey! Sora, Matt over here!" Mimi's voice sounded from across the room at a table in the far corner. The room was in the shape of large square, one side being the canteen and the other was pretty much window, the best spot was probably the table in the far right hand corner where Mimi's hands waved for them to join her. She sat with two other people. A short brownie-red head we called Izzy and a blue haired guy named Joe. Taichi was nowhere to be seen.

"Where were you at recess?" Izzy asked when Yamato and Sora sat down at the table before taking a bite of his sandwich. Izzy was short for his age, but was smarter then the average.

"He was fixing his hair in the bathroom," Taichi's voice sounded behind him.

Everyone laughed but laughed even harder when they noticed Yamato blush. He turned around and glared at Taichi, trying not to get caught up in the sight. Taichi beamed at him, pretending that nothing had happened, well that's what Yamato thought anyway.

"Sounds like him," Sora commented when she was able to get her breath back.

"Thanks Sora," Yamato replied still blushing. Taichi had sat down besides him still beaming. He put a tray in front of Yamato that contained a chicken burger and a bottle of diet coke.

"Thought I would be nice," Taichi explained with a shrug after Yamato had looked at him with an inquiring face.

"Thanks," Yamato responded with a fond smile. He then turned and dug into his sandwich.

"Hungry?" Joe teased as Yamato devoured his burger in three quick mouthfuls and little to no chewing at all. Yamato replied by giving Joe the finger before he swallowed the last mouthful making everyone laugh again.

The rest of lunch went on pretty much the same, with talking and joking. Yamato spending most of his time trying not to look at Taichi, or when he was in conversation with him and had to look at him, he had to try especially hard not to stare. Towards the end of lunchtime everyone started to drift off into their other group of friends.

'_That's the thing about having such a diverse group of friends,' _Yamato thought to himself, _'Taichi is the soccer captain, so he had all the soccer guys and those slutty cheerleader girls, no offence to Mimi who was apart of that group, but even she admitted they where sluts. Sora had the tennis girls, Izzy the computer geeks and Joe had the honour students.' _

Yamato sat in the same place, once again lost in his thoughts,

" I guess I can hang with the guys from the band," he said mentally. He went to stand thinking the stop of conversation meant that the others had left but then he saw Mimi still sitting in front of him staring at him, just as lost in thought as he was.

She smiled when he noticed him starting at her,

"Your back," she said simply looking at him.

"Why aren't you off with your other friends?" Yamato asked her.

"Because I wanted to spend sometime with you," she replied.

"Why?"

"Because you're my friend Yamato." She stated, "you've been distant all day…"

"I'm just tired," Yamato returned in a defensive tone.

Mimi sighed.

"I really don't get you Yamato Ishida," she said before rising from her seat and walking off.

Yamato watched her walk off but remained where he was.

'_I should tell her,'_ he thought, _'I have to tell someone, it's eating me up inside!'_

Yamato groaned and slammed his head against the table. He sat in silence for a few moments as he tried to collect his thoughts. He wanted Taichi out of his mind! Out of his life! Out… Just out! At the very least these thoughts, he wanted his best friend back.

"Yama, you alright?" Taichi's voice sounded above. Yamato looked up and gave Taichi a smile. He made sure he didn't make direct eye contact with Taichi.

"I'm fine…" he started.

"Just tired?" Taichi finished for him smiling slightly, "you need better sleeping habits."

Yamato laughed,

"I know…but you know it won't happen."

Taichi's smile broadened,

"Yeah, I know…but Yama?"

"Yes Tai?"

"If something was wrong, you'd tell me right," Taichi asked Yamato carefully.

Yamato hesitated for a moment, before taking a breath,

"'Course," he responded, letting loose a smile. Mostly for his own benefit but he hoped it would make him seem more convincing.

_'Anything but this,' _he continued mentally.

Taichi smiled,

"Good," he replied. Taichi opened his mouth again as if to continue but the bell cut him off. Instead he smiled and nodded,

"See you later Yama," he said before walking off.

Yamato turned his head and watched Taichi walk off, his eyes glued to his back and before he knew it they had slid down to Taichi's arse where they remained until he had left the room. Only then did Yamato stand and head to class, blushing deeply hoping nobody else noticed.

The rest of the day went on like the morning. He either got so into the work he lost all thought of anything else, or thoughts of Taichi distracted him from anything else. At last the end of school bell sounded and the corridors were filled with the shouting of students. Yamato walked to his locker for the last time that day and collected his bag.

He stretched as he waited for his friends to get their bags. They all walked to the front of the school together before departing their separate ways.

Yamato walked with Mimi, Sora and of course Taichi. Yamato walked in silence listening to Mimi and Sora's chatter about boys when Taichi's voice interrupted all conversation.

"I'm hungry," he announced loudly, "anyone got any food?"

They all laughed and rolled their eyes.

"When aren't you Hungry" Sora asked still laughing.

Mimi was speechless and only laughed harder at any attempt to stifle them.

Yamato patted Mimi on the back,

"Calm down," he said to her before going into his backpack and handing Taichi a large chocolate biscuit, "I packed it especially for you."

He handed it to Taichi who smiled and nodded in appreciation before stuffing it greedily into his mouth. Yamato stared at Taichi,

_'He even makes eating look cute,'_ he groaned inwardly.

He continued to stare until Taichi noticed and made eye contact,

"Problem?" he asked whipping his mouth with his sleeve.

Yamato blinked several times before everything fell back into place, shaking his head he smiled, trying to hide how embarrassed he was at being caught staring.

"You're a pig," he responded to Taichi with a slight glare.

Taichi laughed and stuck out his tongue, sending both him and Yamato into giggles.

The girls had both stopped, as Yamato and Taichi kept walking. When they noticed they ran back to them, luckily they had only walked about 3 metres or so.

"Our turn offs," Sora answered simply to the boy's dumb founded faces.

"Oh," Taichi and Yamato mouthed when it sunk in; they turned and smiled at each other. Yamato offered Taichi his hand, to shake goodbye but before he knew it Taichi had swept him up into a hug. Taichi pattered Yamato's back and Yamato did in return after he got over the initial shock. They pulled away and smiled and turned to see the girls in their own goodbye ritual. When the goodbyes where done both groups of two headed in different directions. Sora and Taichi one way and Mimi and Yamato the others.

"Gonna tell me what's wrong now," Mimi asked in a sing song voice.

"I would if something _was_wrong," Yamato replied.

"I wonder, do you believes your lies?" she asked him, her voice more serious.

"Not lying." Yamato responded in a bored tone

Mimi glared at him before shrugging it off.

"Whatever Yamato," she said finally, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

Mimi turned down her street and within moments was gone from view. Yamato walked on at the mercy of his own mind again. He whistled a tune in the effort of keeping himself from thinking of Taichi. When that failed he broke into a run that he continued till he reached the door of his apartment.

Puffing he unlocked the door and headed straight to his room. The door being unlocked and the silence of the house told him Takeru wasn't home yet. Yamato sighed as he put his backpack on the ground and threw himself onto his bed. Sighing again he closed his eyes, loosing himself in thought once again.

* * *

Thanks to Gordy foor editing my story of crappy spelling mistakes and funny dictionary definitions of words i got embarrasingly long..

Also thank you to everybody who viewed you guys rock and it was very much appriciated.


	3. Slaying the Dreamer

Loves me not 

**AU:** The ages have been changed, Yamato is 17. He went into the digital world when he was 15, as did the others.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own digimon or any of the characters.

A thank you to Neochan whose support and advertising helped me with this chapter and also got me some readers I seriously suggest you check out her works guys. Also thanking everyone who reviewed, much appreciated. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Three: Slaying the Dreamer.**

The week went by quickly and before Yamato knew it, it was Friday afternoon. He had gotten an A for his song in English so he could slack off for the rest of the year, although his teacher did warn him if he did he would loose the A.

Yamato walked through the front doors of the building. The first week of school was over and now it was just time to relax. He had silence and sleep to look forward to, his parents where away and Takeru would probably be off with his own friends. So if everything went Yamato's way then the house would be all his.

"'Hey! Yama wait!" Taichi's voice shouted behind him.

Yamato turned,

"What?" he said as Taichi caught up with him.

"Forget something?" Taichi asked.

"No…"

"Sure?"

Yamato thought for a second before it struck him.

"Crap… Tai I totally forgot!" he said apologetically

Taichi frowned,

"You can't be serious." he said obviously not impressed.

"Sorry, but it's cool either way." Yamato said to Taichi with a smile. "My parents are out of town, so its cool you can still stay the weekend."

"Good." Taichi responded, "Now to your house we go."

They walked down the steps of the school saying their goodbyes to the people they knew and laughing.

"See you at the party Tai." said a girl in passing to Taichi, winking at him.

Yamato's stomached turned, and he glared at her as jealousy twisted and turned within him until something else made him think.

"What party Tai?" he asked when they where well away from the school.

"No, party Yama, I dunno what she was on about," he said uneasily.

"Tai…?"

"Yama…"

"Taichi." Yamato turned to face his friend, his eyes fixed on him, to angrily to notice anything else.

"Alright, alright." Taichi said with a sigh, giving in. "It's a party… at your house Yama…"

"YOU INVITED PEOPLE OVER TO MY HOUSE?" Yamato shouted at Taichi, infuriated, "WITHOUT MY APPROVAL!"

"I'm sorry, Yama." Taichi said looking at the ground, "but…"

"BUT! BUT WHAT?" Yamato responded, "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!"

"It is for you…"Taichi tried to say before Yamato cut him off.

"FOR ME? DON'T TRY AND MAKE IT LOOK LIKE AN ACT OF CHARITY TAICHI," Yamato retorted.

"HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!" Taichi began to shout.

"WH…" Yamato began.

"BECAUSE IT IS FOR YOU, IT'S YOUR PARTY FOR YOU BIRTHDAY WHICH IS TOMORROW!" Taichi shouted, getting angry himself.

"Oh…" Yamato replied looking at the ground, "Sorry…"

"Yeah… sorry," Taichi mimicked.

The pair walked in silence until they reached Yamato's apartment. They stopped at the front door as Yamato unlocked it.

"Tai…"Yamato started.

"I know," Taichi replied, "but it was meant to be a surprise."

"I understand." Yamato said looking up at Taichi, smiling. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Takeru pulled open the door.

"Hey guys!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey," Yamato replied quietly. He walked past Takeru and headed straight to the bathroom, throwing his bag in his room along the way. He slammed the bathroom door shut. Takeru and Taichi walked to the door to hear the shower running,

"What's with him?" Takeru asked.

"Plans have changed." Taichi replied.

"You told him!"

"Had to, some chick at school blew it." Taichi said in his defensive.

"So, we don't need to go through the trouble of keeping him occupied?" Takeru asked.

"Nope."

"Good." stated Takeru, "Now we can have more fun tonight!"

Yamato walked down the corridor, towel tied loosely around his naked hips. He walked to his bedroom quietly, not wanting his brother and Best friend to notice him. He paused out at the side of Takeru's door, which he had to pass in order to get to his own. It also happened to be where the two he wanted to avoid sat currently deep in conversation.

"…A…and sometimes I just wanna shout: 'I Love you somuch'!" he heard Taichi say.

Yamato froze, the blood rushing from his face; his heart beat faster and he felt as if it was going burst.

"Taichi… and Takeru," the thought flashed through his mind, "Taichi… loves Takeru… not me… but Takeru…"

Yamato began to breathe heavily and tears built up in his eyes. Without thinking he stepped forward and ran past Takeru's door, ignoring the shouts that followed him he slammed his door shut.

Back in Takeru's room, the two boys sat staring at each other, both confused. Tears spilled down the face of one of the boys and the other moved over to comfort him,

"It'll be alright," he said, "it'll work out."

Yamato sat on his bed, a pillow pressed against his chest as he sat in the fetal position. His eyes were puffy and red. He stared at the wall in front of him.

'_I knew I wouldn't get him… I thought he was straight… but he's gay and loves Takeru… why not me?'_ he thought over and over again, '_Why not me, aren't I good enough…? I just wish someone would show me the time of day, all I wanted was him, nothing else. What is to much to ask?'_

He remained that way for awhile. He had somehow managed to dress himself in the time since he over heard Taichi speaking to Takeru, although he didn't remember it. Everything before this moment had seemed like a blur and only now had time returned too normal. He wore tight but not overly tight jeans and a plain black shirt.

He sighed to himself and slowly went to stand, he noticed that music was playing and he looked around to see that it was nearly 7o'clock. The party had begun nearly an hour ago and he hadn't made an appearance yet. Wiping his face he opened his bedroom door and headed to the now crowded lounge room.

He nodded and smiled at those who greeted him, putting on his social mask to make it all seem all right. He made a point to avoid T.K and Taichi. Every time he saw Takeru he moved in the other direction, he knew Takeru had seen him and would make a point of talking to him. He walked through the lounge room and found Taichi on the couch talking to some girl, a bottle of vodka in his hand. He turned quickly to find himself face to face with Mimi.

"Dance?" she asked chirpily and placed her arms around his neck, suiting the style of the song. Yamato sighed and reluctantly placed his arms around her waist.

"What's happened?" She asked him casually, but in a tone that suggested he tell her or he would never be free.

"Nothing." He responded trying to sound casual yet just missing the required tone.

"Oh, really?" She said to him, "You've been in your room all afternoon and Taichi is half pissed… you know he only drinks when he's upset!"

Yamato sighed, he knew it was now or never. He looked into her eyes and moved towards her slowly, placing his mouth next to her ear.

"I have a crush on Taichi." he whispered, his face going red and his eyes becoming watery as Taichi's voice sounded in his mind,

'I love you Takeru.'

"Oh," Mimi whispered back and pushed Yamato back to look at his face. She appeared to doubt Yamato at first, her eyebrow raised as she looked at him.

A tear fell from Yamato's eye and slowly slid down his face.

Mimi's faced twisted with concern. She removed her hands from his neck and grabbed Yamato's hand and led him to the front door. They walked out into the night, it was warm outside. Mimi walked him along the balcony and down the flight of stairs that lead to the bottom of the apartment block. When they reached the bottom they headed towards the play equipment.

Mimi sat on the swing and motioned for him to sit on the one next to her, swinging slightly she turned to him,

"Tell me everything." She said.

Yamato sighed and looked at her before sighing again.

"At first I didn't know it but looking back over what happened in the digital world I see it now, my actions weren't out of jealousy of Taichi getting more respect from Takeru then me, it was because I wanted Taichi," he replied looking away from her, "a lot…"

Yamato breathed deeply, his eyes becoming watery again,

"When I realised it, I couldn't get him out of my mind. It was always Taichi, twenty-four, seven. It was driving me insane," he said. " I tried to avoid him, but he was always there. It was only recently I had come to accept that he wasn't gay and it would never happen, and it gave me some comfort that I was the closest male to being in a relationship with him, that was until I found out about him and Takeru…"

"Wait," Mimi said cutting in, "Taichi and Takeru?"

Yamato looked at her and nodded.

"When I got out of the shower this afternoon," Yamato started. "I over heard them talking…"

Yamato paused, he gulped as he held back tears,

"I heard Taichi say he loved Takeru," he finished, he looked away from Mimi, "it was like my heart broke in two… It hurt so much… All I could think about was 'why not me? What is so good about Takeru?' I bolted as soon as I heard and I guess they called after me… Oh god…"

Yamato froze and put his hands on his head, he shook it.

"Yamato stop…What happened?" She asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Th…they must have thought I over heard them and didn't accept them," he said shaking his head, "Oh god Mimi, what do I do?"

Mimi rubbed her hand over his back gently, comforting him,

"Don't worry," she said, "it was a shock for you, even if they don't know the real reason they will understand… but Matt, do you really accept them?"

Yamato looked at Mimi again; he smiled at her.

"Of course," He said, "Takeru is my brother and Taichi my best friend, if they are happy then I will be, I'll get over it sooner or later."

Mimi smiled at him,

"Good," she said and stood, "Oh and Matt, one more thing."

"Yeah," he said standing with her.

Mimi raised her hand and slapped him on the head gently,

"Please don't keep secrets from me again." She said to him before walking off.

Yamato smiled and watched her walk back up to his apartment. He stood for several moments looking at his surroundings. He knew It would be hard getting over Taichi, but he knew that Taichi was happy and so was Takeru and that's what mattered the most.

Nearly an hour later Yamato walked back into his apartment. People danced to the music as the alcohol they drank began to relax them. He knew that he would have to face Takeru or Taichi sooner or later so he decided he would find them himself. He walked to the lounge room where he last saw Taichi and found he had moved.

Walking into the room he found Sora; she greeted him with a kiss on the check.

"Where's Tai?" he shouted to her over the music.

"Somewhere near the kitchen last I saw." She shouted back and went back to dancing.

Yamato smiled and continued on to his kitchen. He found Taichi sitting on the kitchen table talking with Izzy. He walked up to them and smiling, he greeted Izzy.

"Taichi..." He said, looking at him, his brown eyes bringing the pain he felt earlier back.

Taichi looked up at him frowning,

"Can we talk?" Yamato went on.

Taichi nodded, and smiled at Izzy briefly before walking off with Yamato.

They walked down the hallway, nodding and smiling at people as they went past. They walked into Yamato's room for some quiet.

Yamato closed the door behind him and headed towards his bed.

"Well?" Taichi said impatiently, as Yamato closed the door.

"Well… I just wanted to say," Yamato began turning to face Taichi, before he was cut off by Taichi's lips pressing against his.

Yamato froze as he felt Taichi's lips press against his own, his tongue slowly entering his open mouth. He moaned aloud as Taichi's cool hands began to explore the flesh beneath his shirt and he found himself responding to Taichi's kiss.

* * *

Once again a thank you to Gordana for editing my horrible spelling and grammar. Thank you without you this fic would be horrible!

Thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed


End file.
